Blythe's Big Adventure Part One
Blythe's Big Adventure Part One is the first episode of the first season of Littlest Pet Shop. It is part one of the pilot. Overview Blythe Baxter embarks on a great adventure when she moves with her dad into an apartment above a day-camp for pets on the verge of being shut down. There, she not only discovers new friends in a group of pets, but also an ability to speak and understand them. Summary Blythe describes her hometown to the audience, pointing out that it isn't very crowded. She mentions her love of drawing when a Frisbee lands nearby and she gets up to give it to the animals that lost it. Blythe wishes she could speak to the animals and understand them. Roger Baxter, her dad, mentions he's just had a promotion. Blythe is happy about this until he tells them they have to move because of his promotion, which Blythe doesn't enjoy as much... Blythe mentions how crowded Downtown City while her dad's pilot career is explained. He feels bad for Blythe, but tries encouraging to just give this city a chance. Blythe mentions how much she hates surprises and also scolds him for not talking to her about the move first. When they arrive, they notice there is a pet shop on the bottom floor, called "Littlest Pet Shop". As Blythe watches the movers, Brittany and Whittany Biskit appear. Blythe describes them as mean girls before she denies their request to hang out with them. This makes the twins very angry, due to never being told no before. But they soon leave after they inform them that the Littlest Pet Shop will be going out of business soon. Both Blythe and Roger discuss the Biskit twins, and as Blythe tells Roger that they seemed pretty mean, Roger mentions he had them in his day and he is really glad that Blythe isn't like that. In her new bedroom, Blythe is busy unpacking while trying to convince herself that this move will be a good thing. She decides to play her guitar in hopes of relaxing, but decides she wants to open her window first. The window won't open, so she rams the neck of her guitar between the frame and tries to open it. This opens the window, but snaps the neck off as she falls back and sees it's really a "dumbwaiter elevator thingy". She investigates and, while she is descending, she sees a spider, which startles her, causing her to fall down to the main/first floor in a huge cloud of dirty smoke! Miraculously, she is unscathed. Blythe hears many voices, but seemingly does not notice them until all the smoke vanishes. While trying to understand this, the pets approach and they realize she's responding to them. But a shocked Blythe has no idea just what is going on, so one of the pets decides she'll sing about it and introduce the girl to them. Zoe Trent is the one singing and she introduces her friends: Pepper Clark is a comedian skunk, Vinnie is a lizard that loves to dance but he isn't very smart, Minka Mark loves art, Sunil is a very skittish magician, Penny Ling is a ribbon dancing panda, and finally there's Russell, the most serious pet in the group. After the song ends, Blythe panics and tries to leave, but she accidentally bumps into someone on the way out. We're introduced to Mrs. Twombly, in which Blythe mentions the pets were singing and dancing, but she doesn't believe her after she looks for herself to see them all playing quietly... After she mentions that sometimes strange things happen in the shop, Blythe starts hearing a strange purring noise, later revealed to be nothing but the air conditioning, and in a fit of panic she flees the shop. Many people on the streets watch Blythe until she almost runs into a strange little dog, which comments on her crazy behavior before she takes off for home. Meanwhile, a black vehicle crawls up to the building and a woman named Christie walks inside to speak to Mrs. Twombly about buying the shop to turn it into a Sweet Shop (introduced later as Sweet Delights) and asks when it will be closing. The pets listen to the shocking news, and Vinnie dramatically says to the other pets that they must have one person who can understand what they are saying to help them save the shop from closing down, and they agreed. Penny tries to get them to listen to her after suggesting they go ask Blythe for help, but Russell snaps back at her. Finally, he suggests the same thing, and all the other pets agree to him by cheering, except Penny, who's been saying that the entire time, and state to Russell that she told him so. Blythe is woken up by Russell but, until she opens her eyes, she assumes it's her dad. After screaming in shock again, then apologizing since she keeps calling him a porcupine, she asks why she can suddenly understand pets. She then watches as the pets play around in her room, messing everything up. They explain that the Pet Shop is closing and they need her help since she's the only human who can understand them. Blythe is momentarily interrupted when she sees how cool Zoe looks with one of her sketchbook pictures. Roger comes to check on her and he informs her that she has to get to school soon or else she'll be late. After Russell points to Blythe out that he and the other pets will have to move to Largest Ever Pet Shop if she can't save the pet shop from closing, Blythe agrees to help them out. Blythe isn't too sure she can do much to help, as Russell tells Blythe that she has to save the shop by tomorrow, which means that she only has one day left. She accidentally releases the dumbwaiter rope in shock. The pets crash as the episode comes to an end. Quotes Blythe: "Now THIS is an adventure!" Vinnie: I think that giant head of hers got the worst of it." Blythe: "Animals are speaking, and I can understand them?" Boy Dog: "I like you, you crazy." Songs featured *The Littlest Pet Shop Pets Cast *Ashleigh Ball as Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent as Russell Ferguson *Tabitha St. Germain as Pepper Clark *Kyle Rideout as Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer as Minka Mark and Christie *Nicole Oliver as Zoe Trent *Peter New as Sunil Nevla and Angry Motorist *Jocelyne Lowen as Penny Ling *Kathleen Barr as Mrs. Twombly & Kitty *Michael Kopsa as Roger Baxter *Shannon Chan-Kent as Brittany and Whittany Biskit Singers *Kylee Epp as Zoe Trent *Laura Hastings as Penny Ling Trivia *When Pepper Clark asks Blythe Baxter if she understands her, it is a reference to the 1998 film Rush Hour. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1